You Get Me
by Poisonchik88
Summary: There was Only Person who understood Luna Lovegood and that was Blaise Zabini


As she snuggles closer to him in the chair by the fire watching the rain come down she remembers the day this whole unlikely relationship started. She remembered it as if it happened only yesterday instead of five months ago.

* * *

The sky was painted with abstract colors. Orange blended with pink, which melted into the deep purple. The purple was slowly smearing into pale blue, white spirals of pale clouds dusting the never ending heavens. The sun had yet to shower its presence, but Luna knew it wouldn't be long before it did. The colors at Hogwarts were always beautiful, and she was glad she was awake to see them. She'd always been an early riser, but the colors never looked like this every morning, and so she made herself rise even earlier to watch it. The sunrise was never a disappointment. Even in the coldest of mornings, the colors never failed to warm her, to wake her, to amaze her to inspire her to paint. . 

She padded across the grass, eyes tracing the faint clouds, as she fingered the clasp of her cloak.

She really didn't have anything to do, especially considering the fact it was an early Saturday morning.

She sat down by a big oak tree never taking her eyes of the clouds or the sun; she could see so many things right now when she looked at the sunrise, she saw a candle glowing bright, a circle a fire swaying in the call of the wind.

Her thoughts were broken off by someone's voice, pulling her out of her dream like trance, she was normally found in.

"Here again, don't you think it's a little early this time" Blaise Zabini said as he took a seat down next to her. He looked at her though the corner of his eye, she was very strange indeed but something about her interested him. Many it was the fact , that she could rattle him and leave him with nothing to say , no rude or snide comment , no insults , not even a kind word. He was very much intrigued by this girl.

He watched as she slowly turned to look at him, her eyes were looking at him in wonder.

"You confuse me"

"I confuse you, hello you confuse me"

"Why is that?" she asked her head cocked to the side making her look adorable , did he just think that adorable no that word was not in his vocabulary he shook it off.

"Because, you come up with all these weird facts that make no sense and that you cant prove , everything you do is weird , backwards upside down and everything that goes against normal"

"Thank you" she said her eyes bright and misty looking, Blaise was lost now.

"I try"

"You try?" he said bewildered , she tries to be weird and the school laughing stock, at that thought his body went rigid , was it true was he angry that they laughed at Luna ? that was new for him , he wasn't protective of anyone but his cousin Pansy and his best friend Draco .. No it couldn't be he wasn't falling ...no

"What wrong with you, you like being laughed at and being talked about" his eyes were blazed this girl was nuts.

"So I'm a little left of center I'm a little out of tune Some say I'm paranormal So I just bend their spoon Who wants to be ordinary In a crazy, mixed-up world I don't care what they're saying"

Blaise couldn't help he smiled at that, he made sense to him in some crazy mixed up way.

"Now why do I confuse you" he asked , this time his voice didn't hide his wonder, something about her felt trusting , like he could open up to her and she wouldn't say a word , she would pretend , she never heard it.

"Because you're supposed to laugh and mock me," she told him, " Call me Loony or Crazyrave like all the other people , your not suppose to be nice to me and keep me company every morning. "

"Well have you ever consider that people aren't suppose to do those things," he scowled again. " And you shouldn't let them."

"It doesn't bother me." She said with a shrug.

"So how was your week ?" She asked in attempt to change the subject , his eyes narrowed but he went along with it.

"It was alright."

The time passed quickly for them , it was new for her to have a real conversation with anyone but Ginny. Everyone else just either ignored what she was saying as Loony crazy ramblings or openly laughed at her whenever she opened her mouth. She jumped as the clock chimed , singling that morning was long gone.

She shot up quickly knowing that Ginny would be worried about her by now. She was surprised to say the least when he stood up and started following her into the school . Which she might add wasn't such an easy task. She was walking faster than she ever had and he just seemed to be floating on air with the long strides he was taking.

"Why are you following me ?" She asked more out of habit than curiosity , usually when someone followed her they either planned on taking something for her or teasing her until she was forced to suck into an empty classroom and spell the door shut.

"Because I want to." He said simply with a smirk. If you asked her now she wouldn't remember smiling at his response but he swears of Slytherin that she did.

He insists he would know because he was secretly watching her out of the corner of his eye , trying to figure out just went on behind that facade of a dreamy head in the clouds smile and monotone voice. He says that she was unknown and that as a Slytherin it was his job to study and conquer the unknown and conquer he did.

She was getting off topic wasn't she ? She grabbed the blanket off the couch and pulled it down upon them both. As he wrapped his arm more securely around her she wandered back off down memory lane.

He reached out to opened the door for her , his hand holding the door open. Being the Slytherin he was he took advantage of the situation. Before she could blink his hand was cupping her chin and his lips were firmly pressed against her making a warm tingly feeling she had never felt before shoot up her body like magic. She felt something flutter against her heart when he kissed her , she had a theory that it was his heart that touched her when they kissed.

They parted a few moments later, much to her annoyance that carbon copy of Draco Malfoy's smirk was on his face again and he was staring at her with knowing eyes. She didn't like that very much it was her job to know and study everyone else , it wasn't his job to study her. Today he tells her he was just returning the prayer she rattled him him and it was his turn to rattle her with an unexpected kiss.

She smiled as she thought back to him grabbing her hand and leading her back into the school. Even now she could almost feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered for her to meet him later. She shivered as he gently bit her earlobe before walking away toward the classes.

Luna on the other hand decided to do something she never did before and never expected to do in her Hogwarts Years. She skipped her classes went her secret spot under the stairs and paint away, visions of the curly haired black haired boy with brown eyes feeling her mind giving her all the inspiration she would ever need.

In the present she mouths the words she whispered quietly as she dipped her brush in the ink back than.

"You get me" And it was still true to this day.

* * *

Okay this is what I get for listening to Michelle Branch for about an hour. Don't get me wrong I like her but my sister has an obsession with her lately and has been playing her twenty four seven . (The downfall of sharing a room.) 

Well I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and hope you review

Love Diedre.


End file.
